Resolution
by Badger the Gnome
Summary: After resuming superhero work and returning to the Titans, Terra realizes something about herself and her feelings that will change life for her and Beast Boy forever. Femslash - Raven/Terra, and Het - BB/Jinx. Rated for language and implied sexuality.
1. Part 1: What Hurt the Most

**Resolution** – a _Teen Titans_ fanfic

by Lady Comet

_Disclaimer_ – None of these characters belong to me. DC owns them; I'm just borrowing them and bending them to my will for a bit.

_Warnings_ – Beware of lesbianics, and odd pairings.

_Dedication_ – This is dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend, who is the world to me, and as a huge BB/Jinx supporter, inspired this fic. Hopefully she won't mind having to wade through the Raven/Terra parts to get to that, though :)

* * *

Part 1 – What Hurt the Most

_"What stings the most?" Terra asked as she stepped down each small rock to Raven's mud-covered, weakened form. "That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team? That everyone liked me better than you?"_

_"Stop it!" the witch spat._

_She smirked. "Or was it that deep down inside you really believed I was your friend?"_

_"NO, it was that I LOVED you!" Raven suddenly screamed, her voice filled with pain such as she had never heard before. "And you threw it in my face, like it was nothing! Terra, I love you, and I –"_

Sweating, Terra sat bolt upright in bed, torn out of sleep. For a moment she stared into the emptiness that was her room, stunned, caught in a place between remembering and the desire to forget. Slowly her breathing returned to normal, and she shook her head to clear it. Their fight had not gone like that at all, so why was it different in her dream? What did Raven _mean_ by that?

Her eyes opened wide as she came to her senses. "…Oh shit."

* * *

Terra had lied to Beast Boy that day he found her at school. She thought it was obvious and that he'd never believe her, but after he left, neither he nor any of the other Titans bothered her again. At first, she was happy. She could just be Tara Markov, a normal girl going to high school just like everyone else.

It didn't last. She couldn't hide her powers for long, and she knew someday her new family would find out and leave her just like everyone else had. So she left Jump City and headed east, somehow making her own way and surviving despite the odds. Years passed, and she decided to try and be a hero again, cutting her hair and getting a new costume with a mask to protect a different self she now had. For the first time in her life, she felt free.

Luckily, that freedom wasn't compromised when she decided to try and join the Titans again. They had heard of her activity as word carried across the country, and were shocked to realize that the girl Beast Boy found so long ago really was the girl they had lost. There was a long debate over whether or not they should invite her to come back, which she ended herself by showing up on their doorstep before they could decide. And despite everything that had happened between them, they welcomed her in with open arms.

So there she was now, three months later, sitting shocked in her bed and refusing to believe something her dreams had realized.

She thought about going back to sleep, but that seemed ridiculous. Her mind was racing. So she got out of bed and let her feet lead her down the hall, stopping her in front of Raven's room. For a moment she wondered whether or not Raven slept as much as other people, and if she was awake now. Would she mind being interrupted? But what would she say? Frowning, Terra tried the question in her head. _Sorry to bother you Rae, but are you in love with me?_ She made a frustrated kicking motion towards the wall and hurried back to her own quarters.

Obviously, something was going on that required thought. A lot of thought. Even if Raven didn't love her and all of that was a figment of her fucked-up imagination, it had to have come from somewhere. Groaning, she lay back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, letting her mind take her away.

The place it first wandered was her own status in love as far as the group went. Her relationship with Beast Boy had always seemed like a lie. It really was, as she now realized, since she had been working for Slade then, but even so it had always felt like she was faking it. She was so young, so lost and alone when they first found her. She knew she would have done anything to win acceptance, and that more than anything was what motivated her to seek Beast Boy's affections. Since she had come back, nothing else had happened. They were both so…awkward about it. Logically, if they had been really interested in each other, wouldn't they have gotten together after all wounds were healed? It looked like they were, they had been acting just as close as they had before she betrayed them, but their relationship hadn't gotten any farther than that. She had actually returned to the way things were with all her other teammates. Except Raven. Before everything, they had gotten pretty close, on a different level than she had gotten with Beast Boy. But she had always maintained a certain distance, a wall kept to separate her from the dark sorceress. She had assumed this was in interest of keeping her secret safe. Since she had come back it had been a total 180; Raven was the one keeping walls up while she had been trying to get close to her again.

Should that have been a sign? And were the initial walls she herself put in place protecting something else?

"Ugh," she spat out, grabbing one of her pillows and crumpling it over her face. "Why do I feel like this is something I should have figured out already?"

She forced her mind back to Raven and the evidence of Raven's feelings toward her, before all this happened. Raven had never appeared attached to any of the Titans, or anyone else, that way. Romance just didn't seem to click with her. Regardless, she was the quickest to distrust her when she first appeared and when she returned, and the quickest to hate her when she betrayed them. That hatred was so…passionate, actually, more than any Terra had ever seen. That was what that fight was about. Love was not something they discussed in their violent banter. But like she remembered, she had kept that wall up between them, so there was a lot that may have gone unsaid. There was no way to be sure.

She rolled over, feeling more defeated than she thought possible. "Shit."

* * *

Morning approached and breakfast came, wherein most of the Titans had wandered into the kitchen at the same time and decided to eat together. After the usual argument between Beast Boy and Cyborg about the merits of meat and tofu, Starfire suggested they make pancakes with mustard. Ignoring the mustard bit, they could all agree on pancakes. Raven wasn't there to pass on breakfast, as she usually would; something Terra was glad for even though she missed her company. After a whole night of thinking about her dream, she still had no idea what to do.

However, it wasn't long before she did appear, looking only slightly groggy and heading straight for the teapot. Though all the Titans had changed in appearance over the years, Raven had changed the most. The guise she wore now was not unfamiliar, but it was one that never stuck before. After her father returned again to exact revenge on the daughter who had defeated him, and they were able to obliterate him completely, Raven grew out her hair and her costume became white. It was longer now, too; a white skirt with slits up the side replaced the bareness of her legs, and her boots were taller. Her personality wasn't much different, though she seemed a bit more free.

"Morning," she said, preparing her tea without looking at any of them. They all responded to her in kind and continued talking, no one noticing that Terra looked slightly uneasy and kept staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

_What should I do?_ she thought. _I don't think I can act like nothing happened._

"…Terra?"

She turned her head to find Beast Boy staring at her, confused. She blushed, thinking that he had noticed somehow. "What?"

"You didn't think it was funny?"

"Um…I'm sorry, I guess I zoned out…"

"Oh," he replied dejectedly, quick to replace his obvious disappointment with a sly grin. "Well, your loss."

"I seriously doubt it," Raven said as she joined them at the table, mug in hand. He glared at her.

Starfire stood up, smiling broadly, and clapped her hands together. "My friends, I suggest we spend this joyous day together! It has been long since we 'hung out,' and I think it would do us some good. Shall we venture to the mall of shopping, or visit the park, perhaps?"

"Hmm, you do have a point," Robin mused.

"I vote for the park," said Cyborg. "No offense Star, but I don't want to get harassed by mall security because you were trying to talk to the Victoria's Secret models again."

She scowled at him. "I have learned my lesson, friend Cyborg."

"I think the park sounds good too," Beast Boy chimed in. "Best place to play stankball!"

"Well, if we're going to go out, why don't we make a day of it and have a picnic too?" Terra suggested, trying very hard not to look at Raven.

Starfire agreed. "A glorious idea!"

"We'd better get ready, then," Robin said. "Remember, we have company tonight and we don't want to get back too late."

Raven nodded, "Right, Jinx is visiting. I forgot."

"Why is that happening again?" asked Cyborg. He looked a bit uncomfortable, painfully aware of the tension still between him and his sort-of ex-girlfriend.

"Since she and Kid Flash split up she's been kind of lost as to what to do, and needs a place to stay for a while," Robin explained.

Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow. "But that was, like, two months ago. What's she been doing since then?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure she'll only be here for a couple of days."

"Let us get going then," Starfire exclaimed, flying out of her seat and back into the kitchen to assemble food for lunch. "We do not want to disappoint her."

"Uh, I'll help you," said Cyborg, moving quickly to join her. Like the rest of them, he didn't want their lunch to be something that moved.

"Dude, don't forget to throw in the tofu dogs!" Beast Boy called, also excusing himself from the table. This, of course, sparked another argument about tofu and meat.

Shaking his head at his teammates, Robin started taking all the dirty dishes to the sink. Raven got up to help him, and Terra knew she should help, but instead slunk away to look for a picnic basket. She knew she was being childish, but for now, it was easier than pretending she wasn't confused.

* * *

It took no more than two hours for the whole team to assemble what they needed and get themselves ready for the day out. The whole time, Terra did her best to avoid Raven, trying desperately not to make it obvious. A few times she caught the sorceress looking at her oddly, and panicked, thinking she had somehow given her worry away. But Raven said nothing about it, so she let herself assume everything was fine and kept taking the day one moment at a time.

As such, the afternoon moved slowly for her, although everyone else seemed to be having fun. Even Robin was lightening up. The trip to Tokyo all those years ago had done him more good than any of them realized. Sitting on top of their abandoned picnic table, Terra watched as he chased Starfire around the field in front of them, obliging her in a game of tag.

_I wish…_

She caught herself, feeling her face flush. What was that? The dream and more random images of her purple-haired friend flashed through her mind. Inside there she felt herself back up against a wall, and shifted her weight on the table, drawing her legs under her. Where did that come from? What was the end of that sentence? Lost in thought, she found herself looking for Raven, but she wasn't anywhere in the area.

"Terra?"

Hearing Beast Boy's voice, she turned her head quickly to see him sit down next to her, a smile masking concern.

"Hi BB. What's up?"

"Are you okay?"

She did her best to look puzzled at this. "Yeah, of course. Why? I don't look sick, do I?"

He frowned. "Don't play dumb, Ter. You've been acting….weird, all day."

She faked laughter. "Come on, BB."

The only answer she got was a stare more serious than she had ever seen on her best friend's face.

Sighing, Terra swung her legs back out in front of her and pretended to stare at her toes as she tried to figure out what she could say. "….Okay, I just had a …bad dream last night, and I guess it threw me off. Happy now?"

"Ohhhhh." He smirked. "Well, you know, if you get scared during the night you're always welcome to –"

"Don't."

Even though she refused to meet his eyes then, she knew he wore a surprised expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, and leaned forward to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Terra…I didn't mean to…"

"I know," she replied, turning to finally look at him. "I just…I don't think I can do this anymore, BB."

"What are you talking about?"

"This. Us. What are we, anyway?" She shifted again, away from him, letting out a long sigh. "I don't think I want to be with you, Beast Boy. Not like we wanted to when we were kids. Too much has changed."

He remained silent for a while, then slowly nodded his head. "I kinda wondered why nothing had happened yet. Between us, I mean."

"Its not like you made any moves either."

"I know. I just didn't know what you wanted."

They sat there for a long time. It was the first time they had spent more than a minute together without saying anything, and the tension in the air was painful. Terra tried not to look too interested when she noticed a gay male couple walk by, hand in hand, chatting and suddenly pointing as they recognized their local heroes. Eventually Beast Boy stood up, moving to stand in front of her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll be okay," he said simply, and took off without another word. As she watched him go, she tried very hard to not think he was crying.

No sooner was he out of sight than Raven came back into view, a thick book tucked under one arm. She smiled at her blonde teammate, her eyes lingering a bit longer in a gaze of concern and maybe suspicion, then walked over to Robin, who had his arms firmly wrapped around the now caught Tamaranian Princess. They spoke, but Terra was too busy watching Raven's movements to hear what they were saying. Soon the three of them were walking towards her, and she sat up, again feigning innocence.

"It's already almost four o'clock," their leader said. "We'd better head back. Have you seen Cyborg or Beast Boy?"

"Beast Boy just went that way." She pointed in the direction he'd gone, trying to act very calm about it. "Haven't seen Cyborg though."

"I will find them," Starfire volunteered. She kissed Robin on the cheek, then lifted into the air to search.

Silence reigned again as they waited. Robin began to pack up the things they had left out from their picnic, and Raven helped, looking at Terra as if expecting her to as well. She did, continuing to avoid looking at her. She didn't notice, but Robin looked at Raven with a question on his face, his eyes darting quickly to their blonde friend to signify what he meant. Raven quickly looked at her, then away again, and shrugged at him.

Moments later, Starfire returned, her red hair streaming out behind her as a small green bird followed her flight. She held Cyborg under the arms and set him down carefully on the ground next to Raven, then glided over to wrap her arms around Robin again. "I found them!" she cried triumphantly as the bird transformed into his usual visage. Beast Boy smiled awkwardly at Terra, who had looked up as they approached, then turned to Raven.

"So, home time?" he said.

"Let's go," she answered, and they all headed back towards their Tower.

* * *

A few hours later, as the team was arguing over what kind of pizza to order for dinner, there was a loud knocking on the door. Terra got up to answer it, since everyone else was trying to convince Starfire that ice cream on pizza with sardines and pickles is never a good idea. She took the elevator down to the ground level, and hurried to answer the continued pounding.

"Yeah?" she said as she pulled the door open, though she knew who was going to be there.

Jinx had also changed a lot over the past few years. The top half of her pink hair was done up in two pointed buns on each side of her head, while the rest flowed loose beneath it, reaching her shoulder blades. She still didn't wear a mask, and her costume was still purple and black, though the style was much different and accentuated her now womanly curves. She had one ragged backpack slung over her left shoulder, and she adjusted it as her black painted lips parted to smile wickedly at the woman in front of her.

"Terra, right?"

She opened the door wider and stepped aside to let her in. "Right. And you must be Jinx."

"The one and only," she grinned.

Terra shut the door behind her as they both started walking toward the elevator. "I think we only met once, way back when I was on the team for the first time."

"You mean before you betrayed everyone?"

She frowned. "Yes. But if I remember from what Beast Boy told me when I came back, you betrayed _your_ team to run off with Kid Flash."

She shrugged. "More or less."

"And how'd that work out for you?"

Jinx frowned, then smirked. "…I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

Terra smiled back, perplexed, and stepped into the elevator.

The ride back up to the top was short, and silent. When they got there, Jinx stepped out first, looking around the large room. "Not much has changed here."

"Well, we've changed," said a familiar voice nearby, and Raven melded into place out of the shadows. She smiled slightly at her former enemy. "…Welcome back."

Jinx looked her over, grinning. "I see you've lost the blue. Nice move."

As Raven frowned in response, the rest of the team stepped up to greet her. Starfire, as usual, barreled right into her in attempt to give her a 'friendly' hug. Struggling for breath, she turned her head as much as she could and looked at Beast Boy.

"Does she _always_ do this?" she choked out.

Surprisingly, he blushed, and nodded. "Um, yeah."

She felt someone staring at her, and looked up to meet Cyborg's gaze. He stood a little apart from the others, arms crossed over his chest and a blank expression on his face. She quirked an eyebrow at him, and he sighed.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey yourself," she responded, letting out a deep breath as Starfire finally let go of her.

"It is wonderful to see you, friend Jinx," the alien smiled.

"Um, thanks."

Robin put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "How long will you be staying?"

"Just a few days," she answered, adjusting the weight of the bag on her shoulder. "I just need a place to crash. That still okay?"

"Of course," he said. "You can stay as long as you need to." He ignored the questioning looks both Cyborg and Raven shot his way.

Raven then looked over at Beast Boy, who was obviously trying not to stare at their guest. She elbowed him, and he grunted, glaring at her as if to ask what the hell she did that for. She rolled her eyes. Watching this, Terra had to stifle laughter. Usually she was on the other end of Beast Boy's awkwardness, and it was amusing to watch it from the sidelines.

"Anyway," Raven said, drawing their attention back to the pink-haired woman they surrounded. "Jinx, I'll show you to the _guest_ room, if you like."

"Sure," she said. She turned to follow the sorceress as she headed into the hallway, but looked back over her shoulder at Beast Boy, noticing that he was still staring. She winked at him, then continued on her way.

"Dude," the short green man said once he was sure she was out of earshot. "Has Jinx always been that _hot_?"

"Yeah," Cyborg replied, sadly. "You were just too distracted to notice." He looked at Terra, and somehow she knew that he had figured out what had happened in the park. She forced a smile, then retreated to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water just to get away.

_Well, it's over between him and Jinx. It has been for a long time. And since he knows I'm out of the picture, why should he be surprised that BB's attracted to someone else? she pondered. After all, she _is_ pretty hot, just not as hot as…_ Startled at herself, she almost dropped her glass as she turned away from the sink. _…I just acknowledged the hotness of two women. Women. Not guys. Since when am I…but, when have I ever thought about anything like that?_

Seeing that Beast Boy and Cyborg had started another video game war, and Starfire was trying to get Robin to spar with her, she headed off alone to the roof.

_I need to do some thinking. Fast._

* * *

_Note_ – there will be two more parts after this, I think. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like!


	2. Part 2: Coming Out and Fitting In

**Resolution** – a _Teen Titans_ fanfic

by Lady Comet

_Disclaimer_ – None of these characters belong to me. DC owns them; I'm just borrowing them and bending them to my will for a bit.

_Warnings_ – Beware of lesbianics, and odd pairings.

_Dedication_ – This is dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend, who is the world to me, and as a huge BB/Jinx supporter, inspired this fic. Hopefully she won't mind having to wade through the Raven/Terra parts to get to that, though :)

* * *

Part 2 – Coming Out and Fitting In

Later that evening, Terra finally came down from the roof, having thought through her entire past in terms of who, or what, she was attracted to. She looked tired and changed, armed with a knowledge of herself she hadn't had before.

_So you're a lesbian,_ she repeated in her head as she headed to the common room to see what was going on for dinner. _No big deal, right? And you think Raven is…gorgeous. Very gorgeous. Wake-you-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night gorgeous. …_Now_ what do you do?_

She bumped into someone as she walked through the doorway, and looked up to find herself face-to-face with the same violet-haired sorceress she had been thinking about. She blushed. "Um, hi?"

"Hey," Raven said. "Robin ordered pizza, and he and Starfire just left to pick it up. I was coming to look for you. …Are you all right?"

"S-sure," she stammered. Then she laughed, trying to shake off her awkwardness. "I was actually wondering what was going on, food-wise." She looked for an escape route, and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg still playing video games. "Oh, BB!" she yelled, and grinned as her green friend looked up. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Sure!" he grinned back, scooting over on the sofa to make room.

"Starfire and Robin will be back soon," Raven objected as Terra stepped past her, smiling apologetically. The blonde sat down on the couch, taking the game controller from Beast Boy and selected her character as Cyborg tried to wait patiently.

Jinx, who has been sitting on the kitchen counter watching the game from afar, looked up as Raven entered the kitchen area and set about making herself another cup of tea.

"Don't people usually just drink that in the morning?" she asked.

Raven barely shrugged in response.

She frowned. "You know, we really ought to start over. I know we hate each other and everything, but I've been an Honorary Titan for a good long while now, and that's something you're going to need to get used to."

"I _am_ used to it," Raven insisted. "That doesn't mean I trust you yet."

"Aha, you and trust." She hopped off the counter, putting her hands on her hips. "But you trusted Kid Flash, enough to give him a communicator, and we became Honoraries around the same time, _and_ worked together. What's so different about me?"

"Kid Flash was never our enemy," she stated, very matter-of-factly, as she stirred the hot liquid in her mug. "You may be a hero now, Jinx, but you have a villainous past to make up for. That takes time."

She frowned. "What do you think I have been working for these past years? Do you think I'm a hero just because I think its fun? Because I _like_ being outcast from everyone I used to know, and distrusted by everyone who should be on my side now?"

Raven said nothing, and Jinx was about to continue, but she shut her mouth as two familiar figures came into the room, carrying a stack of thin square boxes.

"The dinner has arrived!" Starfire announced.

All conversation was lost as the team converged upon the pizza. They sat down together to eat, but each of them was too busy devouring their food to say much of anything. Throughout the meal, Terra kept glancing at Raven, who was glaring at Jinx and didn't notice. The relative silence gave her time to think as well, and before they were done, she had come to a decision. She still had no idea how her discovery about herself factored with her dream about Raven, but there were really only two things to do about it. She could ignore it, and keep it to herself, pretending that everything was the same. Or she could talk to Raven and ask her how she felt. The latter option was much scarier, and she knew she would have no idea what to say. However, she also knew that she did not want to live any more lies. She had done enough of that already.

She approached her as she was using her power to levitate the empty pizza boxes into the trash. "Hey, Rae?"

Raven looked up, surprised and guarded. "What?"

Terra sighed. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Closing the lid to the garbage can, she stared at her for a moment, then nodded her head. "All right."

She smiled. "Good. My room okay?"

Raven nodded again, and followed as the geomancer led her out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Cyborg, who had resumed playing video games with Beast Boy, looked over his shoulder and watched them go. He turned to his small green friend then, and said, "So…you all right?"

"With what?" he asked, swerving his computer-generated car away from a tree.

"With what happened with you and Terra," Cyborg replied. He pulled into first place, but for once, didn't gloat about it.

Beast Boy continued looking at the screen. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, you two have been acting weird all day. Kinda distant from each other, right? I_ know_ something happened."

He looked over at him, sighing. "…Okay, fine. Something did happen. She told me that she doesn't want to be with me, not like we were before. She says too much has changed."

Cyborg nodded, his expression serious. "You okay?"

Beast Boy looked up at him, managing a weak smile. "I think so. Or I will be. We were kids back then, and I'd rather be her friend while she's with someone she really cares about, than be her boyfriend while she's miserable."

"She still cares about you, B. Just not like you wanted."

"I know," he answered, then picked up his controller again and hit speed. "By the way, in your _face_!"

Cyborg looked up. Beast Boy had lapped him. He cursed loudly, and returned all focus to the game, convinced that his friend was going to be fine.

Moments later, Robin leaned over the couch between them. He smiled and held up a stack of cards. "You guys wanna play?" he asked.

"Uhhh," Beast Boy responded, still focused on the game.

"Not everyone can play this at once, and I don't want anyone to feel left out," the boy wonder insisted. Cyborg looked over at Jinx, who was being pulled away from a book by Starfire.

"Sure," he conceded. Robin spread the cards out on a table in front of them as he turned the video game off.

Beast Boy stood up and stretched. "I'll go see if Raven and Terra wanna play," he volunteered, then headed off to find them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Terra shut the door behind Raven as she followed her into her room. Her purple hair flowed behind her as she walked over near the bed, and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

Gathering up all the courage she could muster, Terra walked over to her, still staying a few feet away. "Raven…uh, is everything okay? Between us?"

The sorceress was silent for a moment, then she let out a long sigh, her arms falling back to her sides. "I don't know," she finally said. "When you turned to stone, I tried everything to reverse the effect. All of my magic, even some of the dark spells Malchior taught me. But in the end, nothing worked. Then all of a sudden Beast Boy said you were back, and I didn't let myself even hope it was true. So when he returned from trying to make you remember, and told us we should leave you alone, I did." She sighed again. "And then, when you _really_ came back, I was even more confused. It's not that I was angry anymore, I just…no one made me feel that way, ever, and I didn't know what to do about it. I still don't know what to do about it."

"What do you mean?" Terra asked, her breath catching in her throat.

Raven looked away. "I don't know."

"Do you mean this?" Impulsively, Terra crossed the space between them, grabbing the front of Raven's cloak with both hands. She pulled her forward and down, reaching up to plant a kiss on her lips. She surprised herself – this was not what she had meant to do. But she didn't stop, determined to hold out until Raven reacted.

Raven's eyes opened wide with shock at first. She had not been expecting that either. Only seconds passed, however, before she found herself wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and kissing her back. Terra, heart soaring, let go of Raven's cloak and wrapped her arms around her too.

Unbeknownst to them, a small green fly on the wall could have screamed. Beast Boy had tried knocking first, but neither of them had answered, so he resorted to turning into a bug and flying in underneath the door. He saw them talking, and saw Terra move closer to Raven, and then…

Panicking, he flew out of the room, transforming back as he passed the entrance to the kitchen/common area.

"Guys they're not coming and I need air so bye!" he yelled as he passed, and found himself heading up to the roof. The rest of the team stared at the door, puzzled.

"Um, I guess I'll go check on him," Jinx offered, and when no one stopped her, she headed out of the room. She looked up in time to see his foot vanish through the entrance to the roof, so she climbed up the stairs after him.

Looking over the volleyball court and other recreational things, she found him pacing at the other end of the area. Silently, she hoisted herself up and walked over to him with caution. He didn't notice her, not even when she was close enough to hear him muttering to himself.

"…Are you okay?" she ventured.

He whirled around, looking unsurprised to see her there, and his muttering became words. "I got that she just wanted to be friends!" he shouted, "But I didn't think _that_ was what she meant, how can Raven do this knowing she was supposed to be with me?!"

Jinx clamped a hand over his mouth to keep him from shouting any more, piecing together what he had said. "So, Raven and Terra…?"

He relaxed, and she let go of him. "Yeah," he answered dejectedly.

"And you and Terra were together or something?"

"Well, no. She turned me down."

"Hmm." She put a hand on his shoulder, trying to smile sympathetically. "I know this sucks a lot, but Beast Boy, if Terra doesn't want to be with you, then what does it matter who she's with? It's not like Raven is the one who changed Terra's mind about you, right? Seems like she told you 'no' before this."

He said nothing, but she could tell her words were sinking in.

Her smile turned into a smirk, and she let her hand travel down his arm, eventually entwining their fingers together. "You know, you're cute when you're angry."

She was not surprised to see him blush. "I, uh," he replied.

Before he could say anything else, she headed back towards the door downstairs, pulling him along. "Come on, I think they still want to play cards."

* * *

A few hours later, the door to Terra's room opened again, and she and Raven walked back into the hallway. They both looked slightly disheveled, but satisfied.

"That was…different," Raven said.

Terra turned to look at her. "Bad different?"

Smiling, she brushed a strand of hair our of the shorter woman's eyes, and leaned down to kiss her again. "Good different."

She laughed. "Well, what can I say? That was many years of pent-up sexual frustration. At least for me."

"And me. Though you know I never would have admitted it."

A grin parted Terra's lips again. "Oh, me either."

Together, they looked down the hall at the doorway to the room where they knew their friends waited. "We probably shouldn't tell anyone about this," Raven suggested. "Not yet."

Terra frowned slightly. "You think they'll have a problem with us being in a relationship?"

"Not exactly. I don't know how they'll react to us being…well, gay. The topic hasn't really come up."

"I guess you're right," Terra agreed. She reached down and squeezed Raven's hand. "One step at a time?"

"Right." She squeezed her hand back, then let it go, and they walked down the hallway as if nothing had changed.

Inside the common room, everyone else was sitting together on the sofa, some unknown card game abandoned on the table. They had been talking, but became oddly silent as their teammates approached. Both women looked at each other, then at the group.

"Is something wrong?" Terra asked.

Beast Boy stood, meeting her eyes. "…Is there something you want to tell us?" he asked. She could hear the slight sadness in his voice, and knew that somehow, he had figured it out.

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off as the alarm suddenly sounded. Amidst the flashing lights, Robin brought up the computer, which showed a surveillance file of the entrance to the Tower. Mammoth, Gizmo, and Billy Numerous were attacking it.

"The Hive Five?" Cyborg said.

"No, just those three," Jinx replied. She was clearly shocked, and confused.

They all looked at Robin, and he nodded. At that they headed for the ground. It took them only a few moments to reach the doors. Raven created a shield in front of them to ward off attacks as they stepped outside. Seeing them, the remains of the Hive Five backed up, holding off on their attacks until each do-gooder had exited their home. Starfire's hands glowed with green energy, Cyborg energized his cannon, Terra's eyes glowed yellow, and Beast Boy prepared to shift forms as Robin stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his own weapons at the ready.

Gizmo, still very small despite his age, sneered. "Well, you good-for-nothing crud munching –"

Mammoth put an arm out in front of his friend, causing him to stop, though he still smoldered. "We just want to talk to Jinx," he said flatly, looking over the group to where she was standing in the back.

She pushed her way forward, stepping in front of Robin so that she was directly between her old team and the Titans. Her arms tensed, obviously ready to deal out her bad luck.

"Well, what do you want?" she hissed.

Gizmo laughed. "You hair looks stupid!" he cackled. Billy Numerous, all three of him, joined in.

She ignored them, staring at Mammoth. "Well?"

His serious, angry expression faded into one of sheepishness. "Jinx…we need you to come back. We're junk as villains on our own. You need to lead us."

It was her turn to laugh then, and she did so openly, keeping eye contact with her massive acquaintance the whole time. "You're insane," she smirked. "Even when I did lead you, none of you ever listened to me. I was wasting my time. And I like my life how it is _now_, instead of bossing around a bunch of losers. Besides," her smirk turned into a wicked grin, "didn't I already beat you, when the Brotherhood of Evil was still around? I said it was nothing personal then, but now that you've come after me _again_, it looks like I'll have to teach you another lesson. You're worth nothing to me."

Furious, Mammoth growled and swiped at her, missing, but it served as a signal for his teammates to attack.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, and they all rushed forward into the fray.

* * *

_Notes_ – Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and please stay tuned for the final chapter!


	3. Part 3: Becoming Home

**Resolution** – a _Teen Titans_ fanfic

by Lady Comet

_Disclaimer_ – None of these characters belong to me. DC owns them; I'm just borrowing them and bending them to my will for a bit.

_Warnings_ – Beware of lesbianics, and odd pairings.

_Dedication_ – This is dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend, who is the world to me, and as a huge BB/Jinx supporter, inspired this fic. Hopefully she won't mind having to wade through the Raven/Terra parts to get to that, though :)

* * *

Part 3 – Becoming Home

Less than an hour later, the Titans and Jinx trudged back inside the tower, having defeated the remnants of the Hive Five and delivered them to the authorities.

Beast Boy slumped onto the couch. "Dude, that was actually harder than I thought it would be."

Cyborg smirked. "I guess they must have learned from getting their butts kicked so much before."

"We still kicked the butt, though," Starfire pointed out, stretching her arms.

Jinx watched, feeling awkward, as Robin brought up the computer screen again and set to work. Raven and Terra were talking quietly near the kitchen, and Cyborg and Starfire sat down with Beast Boy on the couch, waiting to see what Robin was doing.

Feeling frustratingly guilty, she said, "Listen, I feel kinda responsible for what happened. They wouldn't have attacked your home if I wasn't here."

Cyborg looked over at her. "Jinx, it's really not your fault. You don't think we deal with this kinda stuff every day?"

She smiled, and he smiled back. It occurred to him, then, that even though things were uncomfortable between them because of their past relationship, over time, that might pass.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Starfire asked as she floated up to him, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm trying to locate the other two Hive Five members. If those three are back in business, its likely Kid Wicked and Seemore are too." As he set the computer to search recent police files on petty crime across the country, he turned and looked at Raven, who was still standing with Terra away from the rest of them. "Raven, can you use your magic to try and locate them?"

She nodded. "I'll do what I can." Then, sparing a glance at her not-so-secret girlfriend, she headed to her room.

Terra watched her go, looking slightly lost. Moments later someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she whirled around to see Beast Boy standing beside her.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

She sighed, "Sure," and followed him as he led her out of the tower again.

They went down to the rocky beach, where they used to sit and talk together so long ago. He picked up a rock and skipped it across the water, then turned, smiling, to see if she was going to do it too. But she just sat nearby, passively staring at the ripples it made.

"So you figured it out, and told everybody?" she said. It wasn't really a question, and she didn't look at him as she asked.

He sat down beside her. "Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah. I could tell by the way everyone was staring at us earlier," she said, her voice giving away her frustration. "Why did you tell them? And how did you know, anyway?"

"I didn't mean to, Terra, honest. They could just tell something was wrong, and Starfire kept bothering me and trying to guess what it was, and finally I broke down and told them." He looked nervously over her. "As for knowing, well, I knocked on your door earlier to see if you wanted to play cards with us, and you didn't answer. So I transformed into a fly and snuck in, and I saw you guys…well, I'm not _that_ oblivious."

She frowned. "You shouldn't be sneaking into my room, BB."

"I know. Are you gonna tell Raven?"

She thought for a moment, then shook her head"…No. I don't want her to freak out."

He sighed, relieved. "Thanks." The next few minutes passed in silence, both them looking at anything but each other. Finally, the changeling couldn't stand it anymore. "…So, are you really gay?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. "I know for sure that I love Raven, and I think that's a pretty good sign."

Awkward tension settled over them as the silence resumed. Beast Boy absentmindedly picked up another stone and tried to skip it, but it plunked into the water unceremoniously.

After a while, he broke the silence again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"BB, there wasn't anything to tell until today. I hadn't figured it out yet." Slowly, she turned her head to look at him, blue eyes meeting green. "Do you think we can still be friends?"

He was quiet, thinking, and she fixed her gaze on him as she waited for his answer. Then suddenly he smiled, and though it still held sadness, it gave her hope. "Yeah," he said. "I mean, it's not like I'm comfortable with all this yet, but you're my best friend and a big part of my life, and I don't want to lose that. No matter who you end up with."

Relieved, she reached out and hugged him. He hugged her back, but gently pushed her away after only a moment.

"We'd better get back upstairs. Robin might have found something by now."

"Or Raven," Terra added. "Though I don't know how her magic is going to help in this case."

"Well, she is pretty amazing," he replied as they headed back up the beach. "I'm really not surprised that she's the one you want, instead of – ow!" He rubbed the back of his head and looked behind him, catching a glimpse of a faint yellow glow around a small rock that clattered to the ground. Frowning, he looked over at Terra as a similar glow faded from her eyes.

"Don't," she smiled, then took off running. "Race you upstairs!"

He laughed, then transformed into a cheetah as he ran after her.

* * *

"Hey Robin," a familiar yellow and black visage greeted from a video window that had opened up on the computer screen. "We noticed you were doing a search on police reports in our area. You know, it's a lot easier to just call us."

He smiled back. "Well, Bumblebee, I'm actually looking at reports from the whole country. We're looking for Kid Wicked and Seemore, previously of the Hive Five."

She put her hands on her hips, ignoring the noise behind her as Mas and Menos tried to get to the computer screen in order to ogle Starfire and were intercepted by Aqualad. "Hmm. It's a good thing I called you, then. They actually showed up here last week."

"Really?" Starfire gasped. She looked over at Jinx, who shrugged.

"Yeah. So far they haven't caused too much trouble, but I've had Herald out watching for them, and he can't seem to find where they're hiding. Why are you guys looking for them anyway?"

"Billy Numerous, Gizmo, and Mammoth attacked us today," Robin replied. He gestured to the pink-haired witch behind him. "Jinx is staying with us for a few days, and they were trying to get her to come back to their team. Since they're active again, we wanted to find out why they're missing two members."

She shrugged. "Must've had a falling out, or something."

"Do you guys want help catching them?" Cyborg offered.

Looking slightly insulted, Bumblebee shook her head. "No, I think we can handle it."

"Look," Jinx chimed in, "these guys were my old gang. I know I should clean up my own mess."

"If you want to clean up your own mess, you should stay here, where the Hive Five technically still operates." They all turned to see Raven walking towards them, having found nothing in her own search.

Jinx scoffed. "Oh really, does that mean I'm on the team?"

Beast Boy and Terra also returned just in time to hear that, and looked at each other in confusion, then at the rest of the group. Robin turned back to the computer. "Thanks Bumblebee, we'll be in touch." He shut off the communication, then turned back to his assembled teammates. Starfire nodded confidently at him, and he looked at Jinx again. "We're going to have to discuss it among ourselves. Do you mind leaving the room for a while?"

She frowned, but bowed her head in assent. "I'll be in the guest room, then." The others headed for the couch while she headed for the hallway, trying not to look to eager or interested in the possibility they suddenly presented.

* * *

Jinx spent the next half hour lying on the bed, staring at the boring decorations of the room. She was actually just dozing off when someone finally knocked on her door. Shaking off her tiredness, she sat up, and said, "Yeah?"

It opened and Beast Boy stepped inside, a smile on his face. "Hey."

"Hey." She crossed one leg over the other, staring at him. "So?"

"We've come to a sort of compromise." He turned back and held the door open again. "Come on, everyone wants to talk to you."

She stood up and wordlessly walked past him, aware that he followed after closing the door behind them. She assumed everyone else was waiting in the common area, and when Beast Boy didn't correct her steps, she continued in that direction. They were all seated on the couch, and looked up as the two of them entered. Beast Boy sped up to walk in front of her, taking her hand. "Over here." He led her to a chair they had placed across from the large sofa, gesturing to intend she should sit down. He still smiled, and as she sat, she couldn't help but think that she liked it, and him. Funny how this hadn't occurred to her when they were too busy beating each other up.

Robin waited until Beast Boy sat back down next to Cyborg, then stood, reaching into his utility belt. He pulled out another communicator, identical to the ones all the other honorary Titans had. Smiling confidently, he held it out to her.

"Welcome to the team, Jinx."

She carefully reached out and took it from him, turning it over in her hands. Her lips parted into a grin. "So this means…?"

"You're really one of us now," Cyborg answered. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and grinned back at her. "We could really use someone who knows the Hive Five from the inside, since it looks like they're gonna be a pain in our collective butt again."

"We've also come up with a solution for the two in Steel City," Raven continued. "Bumblebee has agreed to let us send help after all."

"What changed her mind?"

Cyborg sighed. "Well, about five-minutes into our little pow-wow, she called us back. As soon as we stopped communications, Herald showed up at their base, badly beaten. Seemore and Kid Wicked figured out that he was trying to track them, and decided to teach him a lesson, so –"

"And Bumblebee and Herald are the boyfriend/girlfriend, so she was very upset," Starfire cut in.

Cyborg scowled at his alien friend. "_Any_way, I guess seeing him hurt that bad made her realize they need help."

Jinx adjusted her weight in her seat. "Okaaaayyy, so if I'm staying here, who's going there?"

"We are," Terra said. "I mean, Raven and me. Kid Wicked's powers are similar to Raven's, so she might be able to find his weaknesses better."

"Uh huh. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Raven answered.

Jinx smirked devilishly at her. "Can I have your room?"

Raven glowered at her, but Terra reach over and took her hand, squeezing it gently. This calmed her down, and Robin said, "We'll expand the guest room you're in, and you can keep staying there."

Remembering the horrid decorations, she wrinkled her nose.

"But you are welcome to redecorate, friend Jinx," Starfire noted, "and I am eager to help!"

Jinx smiled nervously. "Um, thanks, but I think I can manage that on my own."

"Oh." A look of sadness crossed the Tamaranian's features, but then she smiled again, nodding her head. "Well, instead, should we all go out and have the fun tonight? It is Raven and Terra's last night here, so I think they should have a night worth remembering."

"Star," Robin said, "they _are_ coming back after they catch Kid Wicked and Seemore."

"Even so!"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Raven admitted.

"Oh, most excellent!" Starfire exclaimed happily, flying off of the couch. She grabbed Robin and Cyborg's hands and pulled them up with her. "Let us go immediately!"

"Yeah, but _where_ are we going?" Cyborg wondered.

The usual 'discussion' of where they should spend their time ensued as everyone followed the elated princess out of the room and down into the city. As they left, Beast Boy and Jinx accidentally bumped into each other a few times. She winked at him, and he blushed, smiling at her again. And despite herself, she smiled back, finally letting herself relax.

* * *

The next morning, after a night of visiting many different places to satisfy everyone, the team assembled on the Tower roof to see Raven and Terra off.

Starfire clung to both of them, stifling tears. "You will take care, yes?"

"We'll be fine, Starfire," Terra assured her, breathing carefully through her powerful hugs. "We do have each other."

"Indeed," she said, wiping the tears away. "I am most glad for that."

"Make sure to call us when you get there, all right?" Robin insisted as he shook Terra's hand and gave Raven a hug.

"We will," Raven told him. "You guys worry too much."

"Huh, I'll add that to my list of things I thought you'd never say," Beast Boy quipped, and she hit him playfully on the arm.

She turned her attention to Jinx then. "And you…take care of everybody, and you'll earn my trust."

"Thanks," she said, surprised. "Hmm, I guess I _will_ stay out of your room then."

Raven opened her mouth to respond, looking angry, but was interrupted as Cyborg shoved something into her arms. It was a very large stuffed chicken, the same one he and Beast Boy won for her at a fair many years ago.

"Just in case you get lonely," he noted, trying to look serious and failing miserably.

She sighed, but smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say this is a big joke to both of you." He and Beast Boy just grinned back at her.

Terra cracked her knuckles. "Okay, time to go." She turned and looked down at the shore. Her eyes glowed yellow and she raised her arms, reaching into the earth with her power. Slowly a chunk of rock big enough for two people to lie on rose from below and floated near the edge of the roof. They planned to ride this all the way to Steel City, using Raven's power to speed the trip up and help keep it flying if Terra tired at all. She kept one arm stretched out towards it, fingers splayed, and turned to Raven. Raven reached out and took her free hand, then they both looked back at their friends, who began to wave as the two of them stepped onto the rock and started drifting away.

All five Titans stood and watched for a while, but eventually most of them headed back downstairs to resume the day's activities. Starfire intended to drag Robin out on a shopping trip, and Cyborg planned on working on the T-Car, which needed some upgrades. Jinx and Beast Boy stood there staring after them the longest, until they were nothing more than a speck on the horizon.

"Hey, Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

Jinx turned her head to look at him. "Do you wanna go out sometime?"

Surprised, he turned and stared back at her, that familiar blush returning to his face. "Um, sure," he said finally.

"Good," she grinned back, taking hold of one of his hands. Then she headed back to the door, pulling him along with her. "Now, why don't you teach me how to play those video games? They seem pretty important to being a full-fledged member of this team."

* * *

_About two years later…_

It was mid-afternoon in Jump City, on a relatively sunny day with a light breeze and no sign of rain. The civilians were busy going on with their lives, not noticing as an odd shadow passed over the buildings and streets, heading with speed toward Titans Tower. It slowed down as it approached, just touching the edge of the roof so its occupants could step off safely.

The door to the roof opened and out stepped Cyborg, who had seen the odd thing coming. He hurried to meet the two women as they stepped off the rock, one of them sending it back down to the ground.

That done, Terra turned and grinned at him, her blonde hair still short and very windswept. "Hi Cy!" she called, and beside her, Raven smiled. She had also changed little, her white costume finally sticking with her.

He reached down and hugged them both. "Took you guys long enough!"

"Yeah, well, Seemore and Wicked got smarter," Raven noted. "It took us longer than planned to stop them for good."

He quirked his eyebrow. "And what about the three months after that?"

Terra smiled sheepishly. "Well, we kinda got attached to the place. Titans East can be a lot of fun."

Pouting dramatically, he feigned extreme hurt. "But I thought _we_ were fun!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh hush. You know we'll always really belong _here_."

"And we did get Starfire's announcement," Terra added. "There's no way we're going to miss the wedding, or anything that comes before it."

His grin returned, and he gestured back toward the door. "Speaking of, we should get back down there. BB and J are trying to get Starfire away from all the Bridal magazines she ordered. Jinx's sure they'll rot her brain."

They followed him downstairs, walking into the familiar chaos that was the Titans West common room. Starfire was sitting on the couch, surrounded by stacks of magazines, and Jinx was indeed trying to pry one away from her. Beast Boy sat nearby, watching with amusement. Ignoring the ruckus was Nightwing, previously known as Robin, who was fixated on the computer. It looked like he might be trying to create a diversion that would fool the local villains into ignoring the fact that all the city's heroes would be distracted during the wedding ceremony.

Terra cleared her throat, and they all looked at the door. Starfire let out an exuberant shout, taking to the air and zooming toward them. Before they should duck out of the way, both Terra and Raven were enveloped in one of her famous rib-crushing hugs. Beast Boy, Jinx and Nightwing followed after her, waiting until the two of them could get free.

"Welcome back," Nightwing said, smiling. Raven, who had managed to get out of Starfire's grip first, walked over and embraced him.

"The darker look suits you," she smirked, and he shrugged.

"Had to grow up sometime. We left your rooms as they were, so all your stuff should be where you left it, if a bit dusty."

"Yeah…I'm gonna go check anyway," Raven decided, eyeing Beast Boy suspiciously. He shrugged, just grinning at her.

As the violet-haired sorceress left the room, Jinx, who had hopped up onto the counter and sat there comfortably, pulled Beast Boy into her arms. He turned around to face her, and she smirked at him, settling her hands at the nape of his neck.

"You know, you really should stay out of Raven's room," she purred. "It always gets you in trouble."

"But they've been gone for almost two years, and its not my fault if I get bored sometimes!"

She laughed, then pulled him closer and into a passionate kiss.

Terra, having also escaped Starfire, watched them with surprise. "So, when did that happen?"

"About a month after you guys left," Cyborg answered.

She turned her gaze up at him, her expression all concern. "Are you okay with that? I thought you and Jinx used to go out."

He smiled. "Its okay. That was a long time ago, and I've had a while to get used to it. Besides, its not like Jinx is the only girl I ever liked, or loved." He looked far away then, as if he were remembering something he didn't think of often.

Starfire broke the mood by grabbing onto Terra's arm again, attempting to pull her toward the mountain of magazines. "Terra, you must come look at these! It is so odd that in some ways, a wedding ceremony on Earth is like one on Tamaran, but in other ways it is so different, and so strange! I still do not grasp the concept of this 'garter' they speak of. Do you know what it is?"

"Umm, actually, I've got a better idea," she said, grabbing at the phone as she was dragged past it. She tried not to laugh at the blush on Nightwing's face that had appeared at the word 'garter.' _He may look different,_ she thought, _but he's still the same. Everyone is._

Starfire let go of her, peering at her curiously. She just grinned and held up the phone with confidence and pride.

"So, who wants pizza?"

_End_

* * *

_Notes_ – Ta da! Thanks very much to everyone who read and reviewed, and I hope the ending didn't disappoint.

I actually contemplated leaving that last scene out, but I don't intend to write any more of this, so I wanted to make sure it felt complete and didn't leave any loose ends or anything. Hopefully that works.

That said, thanks again, and if you like any of the other fandoms I write in, please check out my other stories!


End file.
